You Raise me up
by leelee 2007
Summary: Follow up from The Way you make me feel. It is Robbie and Stephanie's wedding Day, but then an unexpected quest shows up. Will this be a disaster for Robbie or will it be Stephanie's dream wedding. RobbieStephanie R


**Disclaimer: I do not own LazyTown ... these characters all belong to Magnus Scheving!**

You Raise me up

It was christmas day in LazyTown and Robbie Rotten and Stephanie Meanswell were exchanging gifts. Robbie gotStephanie a new dress, pink and purple striped. and Stephanie got Robbie a Bake your Own Cake Maker. It had been three years since they had gotten together and they were both really happy. Stephanie was also eight and a half months pregnant months pregnant.

Robbie walked into the kitchen and started making tea for both him and Stephanie. Hecame back a minute later. He walked slowly making sure not to spill scalding hot tea on his hands.

"Two weeks to go until our big day Stephy" Said Robbie handing Stephanie her pink mug.

"I know, I can't wait, can you?" she asked with a big, excited grin on our face.

"No, I'm really excited," He saw Stephanie's smile slip from her face, "whats the matter?" He asked caressing her cheek .

"Are you sure, totally sure that you don't want Sportacus at the wedding?" she asked looking into Robbie's beautiful grey eyes.

"Me and him didn't get on that well, so I'll stick to him not being there, is that ok?" Stephanie stopped biteing her nails and looked at Robbie. She nodded. "Besides" Robbie began "I have ziggy as my best man, we have alot in common in the... unhealthy... eating... area" Stephanie smiled and gave Robbie a kiss on the forehead.

"Breakfast?" she asked, Robbie nodded, licked his lips and followed Stephanie to the kitchen.

XXXXXX

"Stephanie Honey, the dress should be white and you want it to be pink" said Stephanie's Mum. Stephanie was trying to ignore her, focusing on the magazine on the table. "Did you hear me Stephanie" Stephanie's Mum slapped her hand away from the magazine.

"Yes Mum i heard you, and the suits should be Blck or blue, but Robbie wants them to be purple, you don't see his mum complaining." Stephanie saidpicked up the magazine and took it to a woman hanging up brides maid dresses. "Hello, I was wondering if you have this dress in pink." The woman scanned the dress on the page and smiled.

"Why yes we do, wait right here I'll get it for you and I'll bring you the shoes to match aswell." She smiled and walked off to the store room. She came back holding the dress over her arms and another woman came out aswell with the shoes in her hands. "We need to know what size you are" Stephanie told the women the size of her feet and the dress size, Stephanie told her that she would need a maternity wedding dress as she was pregnant. "We'll be right back with the right size." they went back into the store room and went rumaging through the clothes. They came back out talking and checking the tags to make sure they had the right size's. Stephanie smiled at the women and thanked them. She took the dress and took it to the nearest dressing room.

"I'd rather she had a white dress" Stephanie's Mum said gently nudging the store woman. She just smiled and walked back to where she was hanging up dresses, and the other woman went off to talk to another customer. Stephanie wlked out the dressing room wearing the dress. She twirled for her mum to see. The dress was over one shoulder and it dragged along the floor. You weren't able to see the shoes as the dress was so long. Stephanie's Mum looked her up and downand started sobbing. Stephanie looked round the shop to see if anyne was looking. She leaned towards her Mum to whisper.

"Happy tears?" she asked, her Mum nodded and pulled a tissue out of her handbag. Stephanie pulled her into a hug.

"My babie's all grown up" she said trying hard not to get mascara and eyeliner on her daughter's wedding dress.

XXXXXX

"Robbie, we're about to start" said Ziggy peering through Robbie's dressing room door. Robbie took a deep breathe and walked out of the door with Ziggy at his heel.

"Do I look ok?" he asked trying not to sound nervous. Ziggy gave Robbie a thumbs up and they started walking to the garden where the ceremony would be held. They both bumped into Trixie, who was making her way back to Stephanie's dressing room, holding a bouqeut of pink roses.

"Hey Trixie, is stephanie about ready?" Robbie asked her. Trixie nodded giving Robbie and Ziggy a smile

"She's all ready to become Mrs Robbie Rotten, she was practising her vows when i left her. Well anyway... we'll see you in the garden." she said walking to Stephanie's room.

When she walked in to the room and saw Stephanie standing in front of a mirror fixing her veil. She looked round when she heard Trixie come in the door.

"Here are your roses, Bessy just gave them to me when i came out of the Bathroom. She kept saying that she thinks they should be blue, i just left her standing there talking to herself" Trixie said handing Stephanie the roses. Stephanie giggled.

"Howz my hair?" She asked. looking in the mirror again.

"Totally, your hair is much better long that it was short and it is much better curly." Trixie said putting some of Stephanie's pink hair over her shoulder. "Anyway, we're ready to start" Trixie went over to her make - up table and picked up her set of Yellow tulips. Stephanie took a deep breathe, deeper than Robbie had taken. They walked out of the dressing room and started to walk to the garden.

Stephanie took Trixie's hand as they walked to the door leading out to the garden. Ziggy was standing there waiting to walk Trixie down the aisle. Stephanie cught sight of Robbie standing at the front of all of his and Stephanie's family and friends, Robbie shook the minister's hand and starting jogging on the spot. That was his way of getting through a nervous stage. Stephanie's little Sister, Bethany who was now 9, was standing with Ziggy waiting to know when she was able to start walking up the aisle.

Ziggy looked out into the garden and nodded to the band at the back of the crowd. They started to play a soft and slow tune which sounded like 'Anything Can Happen' in a softer version. Stephanie nodded to Bethany and the little girl began to walk up the purple carpet, scattering little pink petals as she walked.

"Good luck" Trixie said pulling Stephanie into a friendly hug. When they split Ziggy gave Stephanie a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck" he said. Then he took Trixie's arm through his and they started to walk, taking one last look at Stephanie behind them. Stephanie looked in the mirror beside her, checking to see if her make - up was ok. When she looked out into the garden again Ziggy and Trixie were now beside Robbie. The music had changed into a slower version of 'There's Always a Way', that was her queue for her to start walking up the aisle. So she walked.

All eyes were on Stephanie as she walked past everyone. Robbie turned look at evryone's admiration. When his and Stephanie's eyes met their face both invented a smile.

It wasn't long before they were side by side. Stephanie put her hand in Robbie's and squeezed it gently. Then it was time for them to finally tie the knot. They both looked at the minister smiling like a couple of kids, excited to go to the zoo.

"Dearly beloved" The minister began, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Robbie Rotten and Stephanie Meanswell. Now. before we begin, is there anyone here who does not wish for these two to be joyned in holy matremony, if so speak now." The minister looked around the crowd. "Well, since that is over and done with, we can get on with the vows, Robbie why don't you start" Robbie nodded and turned to face Stephanie. He knew axactly what he was going to say and now was the time to say it.

"Stephanie" he began, staring into her eyes, "When you first came to LazyTown, i thought you would be total trouble, as i was the lazyest person here and i wanted everything to be like me, Lazy. I thought you would make everybody active and healthy. And you did. But when you started to come every summer I started to think that you weren't too bad. When your second summer came, I started to have feeling for you." He took Stephanie's hand. " I had a weird dream of when we finally got together, and i was actually surprised when that dream came true, every detail cane true. These three years have been the best years of my life, and i hope this feeling lasts forever, for you and for me. I never thought we would reach this point, marriage," he rubbed Stephanie's stomach "and a baby, but we made it, I love you." Stephanie felt a tear of love and happiness run down her cheek and her smile couldn't cover it.

"Stephanie, it's your turn" said the minister. Stephanie nodded and turned her head back to look at Robbie.

"Robbie everything you just said, is the same way i feel about you. I knew i would never get through this day without a few tears running down my face. I think that me and you are perfect, I always have thought that. No matter what you do, I will always love you. When i was getting ready in my dressing room, I was really nervous, but when I saw before we started, my nerves just disappeared. No one has ever made my fears go away just like that. Thats how i know you are my soul mate, my Prince Charming. I love you more than ever."

Everyone "ooo'd" and "aww'd" at the end of Stephanie's speech. Then the minister spoke.

"May i have the rings please?" Ziggy gave him the rings. The minister gave a ring to Stephanie and Robie each. They put them on each others fingers and held each others hand. Then they waited for the Minister to speak again. "Stephanie, Robbie, do you take each other?"

"I DO" They both said, smiling. The minister smiled at both of them.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Robbie you know what to do." Robbie pulled Stephanie into a passionate kiss. they broke free at the sound of applause and the flashing of cameras. They smiled.

"Congratulations, Mrs Rotten." Robbie said smiling. Stephanie returned a smile and pulled Robbie back into a kiss, forgetting that the cameras were actually there.

XXXXXX

"Ladies and Gentleman" the lead singer of the band said "May i now introduce to you for the first time, Mr and Mrs Robbie Rotten." Robbie and Stephanie walked into the hall as everyone clapped and took photos. Robbie and Stephanie stood in the middle of the dance floor for people to take there pictures. When the photographers went away to reload their cameras Robbie and Stephanie walked onto the dancefloor for their first dance as a married couple.

After a couple dances, fast and slow, Stephanie told Robbie that she was going to their room to look at what a bridal suit looked like. on the way, she was pulled into a corner by an unexpected visitor.

"Sssshhhh it's me" the person said. Stephanie recognised the voice.

"Sportacus?" she asked. the person came out of the shade and was shown. It was Sportacus. He looked tired. "You shouldn't be here" Stephanie said. She looked round and pulled him up the stairs to her bridal suit without anyone noticing Sportacus.

"I'm sorry to burst in like this" Sportacus said as they walked into the suit. Stephanie took off the veil part of her tiarha. "I just had to see you."

"Well if Robbie finds out that you are here he'll kick your a..." Sportacus stopped her.

"I know he will i just wanted to tell you something" Stephanie folded her arms and shrugged. "I have feelings for you" He said.

Stephanie tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out. finally they came out, "WHAT!" she screamed. Sportacus clasped a hand over her mouth then took it away when she had calmed down. "You... you... have feelings for me? you had to me this on my wedding day, Why? How could you," Stephanie slapped Sportacus across the face. Sportacus nodded.

"That was the reaction i excpected. But please, don't stay with Robbie, come on, I know you love me too." Sportacus took Stephanie's hand.

"No I don't love you, get off of me." Stephanie pushed Sportacus and he landed flat on the Bridal suit bed. The handle for the door began to turn.

"Hey Stephanie i requested mine and your song to the b..." Robbie walked in. He saw Sportacus lying there and Stephanie in front of him. "What the hell is this?" he said shocked.

"Robbie... This isn't what it looks like" Stephanie says. Robbie nodded still shocked.

"This is exactly what it looks like. How could you,? You're my wife." He said. He marched out of the room. Stephanie followed him, then she stopped, walked back to Sportacus, lifted him onto his feet then punched him. Then she ran after Robbie.

She caught up with him at the bottom of the stairs. "Robbie please" she said nearly falling, "I didn't do anything, Sportacus showed up, we talked. He said he had feelings for me, then he touched me, so i slapped him, he landed on the bed and then you walked in, thats what you saw, I didn't do anything wrong. Please you have to believe me." she smiled. Robbie shook his head.

"I wish I could believe you" He said walking into the Dance hall. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! he shouted, everyone in the hall the hall went silent and the band stopped playing, "I thought you were evrything i thought you were, i was so wrong." he turned and started to walk away. Stephanie looked around then she looked at the band and walked over to them.

Robbie was about to walked back out into the garden when he heard music starting to play. He turned round to see Stephanie standing on the stage, holding a Microphone. The music sounded like their favourite song. Stephanie licked her lips and began to sing.

_When I am down and oh my soul, so weary,  
When troubles come and my heart burden be,  
Then I am still and wait here in the silence,  
UNTIL you come and sit a while with me. _

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains,  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas,  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders,  
You raise me up To more than I can be.

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains,  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas,  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders,  
You raise me up To more than I can be.

You raise me up To more than I can be.

Everyone stared at Stephanie. Robbie tried not to smile as he was mad but he couldn't hold it back.

"That was to show, Robbie, how much I love you and how i would never do anything like what you think I did. I love you Robbie, and I love being Mrs Robbie Rotten." Stephanie said into the microphone. Robbie walked up to the stage and took the microphone out of her hand.

"I love you too" he said into the microphone "and i know you wouldn't do anything like that." There was wispering from the crowd. No one dare'd to ask what she had done.

Robbie pulled Stephanie in to a kiss that lasted for a very long time, not caring that their whole family and friends were watching. Robbie broke the kiss. when people started to applause. Then they kissed again for another long time. Stephanie broke it this time.

"Whats the matter?" Robbie asked.

"Erm... I think my water just broke" Stephanie said. Robbie widened his eyes.He looked into the crowd.

"Can someone call a cab, cause MY BABIES COMING!" evryone began to clap again and rustling in their bags for their mobile phaones. Robbie kissed Stephanie on the head. "we're having our baby." Stephanie smiled. Robbie kissed Stephanie on the lips passionately. "I hope it's a boy" He thought to himself.

"I hope it's a girl" Stephanie thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
